Those Who Time Forgot: Rising From The Ashes
by FlowerChild19
Summary: Tohru meets a new Sohma who is also cursed. Part of a story arc.
1. Chapter 1

"Akito, please relax. I'm sure he'll be here." Kureno assured, his eyes moving with the restless pacing of his family head.

Still pacing, Akito said, "No. He should have been here." Akito stopped and looked at the ex-rooster with panic. "Do you think he got my letter?"

"I know he did, without a doubt." And he did. After all, he had been the one who sent it.

"You're right, he'll be here. Not even he can defy me. Not for long." Now assured, Akito knelt on the floor in front of Kureno.

For a few minutes it appeared as though Akito had calmed. This didn't last. Akito pounded the floor with a fist, scaring away a bird that had flown in the usually open door.

"He can't do this. He can't keep me waiting like this."

Kureno could tell from the tone Akito was fixing to boil over in anger. Luckily, Kureno had dealt with this situation more times then he could count.

"I know. But since he's not one of your junnishi he probably feels he can."

Akito scoffed at this. "Well if that is the case I'll have to teach him otherwise. If he wants to be a member of the zodiac, he's going to have to learn to obey me."


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl entered the temple quietly, unwilling to disturb the person she knew to be inside. As expected, she found him meditating before the large fire. She stood patiently behind the kneeling figure of a man.

Squinting in the dim candlelight, she saw him turn to her. His hair was crimson in the glow, so bright that she had to squint more because of it.

"Hey. 'Bout time." She mumbled, reaching out her arm, holding a letter. "Better be greatful. I'm not your messenger, firefly."

"Who is it from?" He asked calmly, not looking at the letter.

The girl rolled her blue-grey eyes. "Who else? The Brat, of course."

Still without examining the letter and not needing to, he threw the letter into the fire, "It seems the shepard still wants a new sheep in the flock." He mused.

The girl shrugged. "Whatever. So, are you going?"

"Yes. I'll go to him. But only to set him straight."


	3. Chapter 3

Having finished another day of school, Tohru Honda stepped outside the school building. It was a clear day, the sun was bright but a cool breeze provided relief.

As she headed home alone she couldn't help thinking what a shame it was she had to work. Surely it had to be a crime to work on a day like this.

A girl, standing nearby, half-whispered inexcitement toher friend, interrupting Tohru's thoughts. "That guy. Look at that guy over there."

Looking around she noticed a pattern. Several girls and women had gathered around. Many were blushing and whispering to each other. Shewas ableto catch some of what they were saying.

"So gorgeous." One muttered dreamily.

Another said. "I hope he looks at me. Please let him look at me."

Too many people had gathered for her to see who they were talking about. Yuki had to stay late at school. Not to mention Kyo and Haru had already left. So she knew it couldn't be one of them.

She decided to move on while still looking around. This proved disasterous for the naturaly clumsy girl. Not watching were she was going, she nearly collided into someone. She ended up dropping her bag and scattering her papers in the attempt to avoid this.

Collecting them, she apologized franticly. "I'm so very sorry! I should watch where I'm going! I guess I got distracted!"

"It's quite alright...Tohru Honda-San." A man's voice said, surpising her with the use of her name and it's rich musical quality."

Looking up, the commotion she had just witnessed made perfect sense. Standing in front of her was a boy about her age. Once the shock of his overall beauty passed, she noticed individual details.

The first thing she noticed was his hair, it was so red it blazed a deep crimson. He had bright amber eyes full of wisdom, calm, warmth, and something else. Although it was too subtleto identify,she felt that she had seen this emotion in many of the Sohma's. Another thing that she noticed was that we was tall, easily a foot or more taller then her.

"You're unhurt, I hope?" He asked, cocking his head in genuine concern.

Tohru blushed and stammered. Meeting the Sohmas, she had been introduced to a variety of handsome men but this boy gave every one of them a run for their money.

"I. I'm fine. I just dropped my things." She managed, quickly returning to picking up papers.

"Please, let me help you." The boy politely joined her.

"No! No! Really you don't have to! I can get them!" Tohru protested, unwilling to be a burden to this boy.

The boy only shook his head. "It's no problem. I want to help you."

She allowed him. After the last paper was back in it's place, the boy looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry. I have to be going." He announced, looking her in the eyes. "Good-bye.I'm surewe'll see each other again, very soon." Pushing the the hair gently from her face, he left.

This encounter left Tohru so dazed and flustered she forgot about him knowing her name. Nor did she wonder about his last words.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the Main House after nearly a decade long abscense caused a roller coaster of mixed emtotions in him. Anger, resentment, and sadness stirred in his heart, peaking with the closing of the doors. Walking into ths house was almost like walking into an old nigmare, though for him it hadn't been so bad. Not compared to whatYuki had gone through.

A young maid noticed him and blushed. Coming up to him, she bowed and said in a shy tone. "How may I help you sir?"

"I've come to see Akito-San. I believe he's been expecting me." The boy replied.

Then, an elderly maid with a familiar face came up next to the girl. She looked less then pleased to see this young man.

"It's alright. I'll handle this. You can assisst in the kitchen." She instructed.

"Yes, mam." The girl said obediantly, though there was a noticable amount of dissapointment.

Once she had vanished from sight, the elder maid turned on the young man.

"So you finally return. After all these years of of making Akito-San sick with worry over you. You should be ashamed of yourself." She scolded as if he were still the small child he had been when they had last seen one another.

But he wasn't that same child. He was older now and intended to remind her of that.

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't own me. Neither does Akito, though he may think he does. No one owns me." He put emphasis on "no one."

Whether this would have struck her speechless or if she would continue went unknown.

"I see you've come back." Hatori Sohma said, cutting in on the short-lived arguement.

"Hatori-Nii-San. It's been a long time." The boy exclaimed in delight. "I see you grew your hair out."

Something in the simple comment made the doctor feel self-concious. It was as though his heart and soul had become a window for all to see through.

Touching the bangs covering his left eye, he said. "I've been too busy fo a haircut. Well, that aside, you came to see Akito. I'll take you to."

The boy smiled. Same old Hatori, he couldn't help but think despite the fact he knew that Hatori was not the same at all.

They arrived at Akito's door in a timely manner. Thanks to Hatori's skill of avoiding maids who most likely would have swarmed overt he poor boy he escorted.

"Here you are."

The boy bowed. "Than-you, Hatori-Nii." Rising, he asked in a low voice, "What mood might I find him in?"

Hatori gazed at the closed doors thoughtfully. "Last I saw, he was in a slight panic. He was worried you woudn't come. Other then that, you should be fine if you're cautious. I have to leave, but it was good seeing you again." Hatori said, smiling.

"You to, Hatori-Nii." The boy returned the smile.

The boy watched as Hatori left. With the Sohma doctor gone, there was only one thing to do. So, opening the doors as quietly as possible, he did what he came to do. He went to confront the head of the Sohma family.


	5. Chapter 5

He entered and closed the doors with minimal noise. Immediatly, he wondered if he had made a mistake by coming here. He didn't belong in this place. He never had.

That was when he spotted Akito, leaning in the open doorway that lead outside. For the most part Akito hadn't changed, as far as looks. Same short black hair. Same type of kimonos. On the other hand, Akito was much taller and it disturbed him to see how thin the clan leader had become.

Takig a breath, he called out to Akito, softly yet loud enough to hear. Akito turned around quickly and lit up with surprise and joy.

Heading toward the boy, Akito said. "Hotaru! You came. You don't know happy you've made me."

Hotaru held up a restraining hand, stopping Akito who was only a few feet away.

"What's wrong, Hotaru? I thought you would be excited to see me to. It really has been too long." Now Akito walked up to him, running fingers through the firey hair. "My beautiful phoenix has finnaly returned home."

Hotaru smiled sadly. "It has been a long time, I suppose. You're looking well, Akito-San." He lied.

Akito beamed up at him, like a small child. "You're looking well to, which is good to see. And I can't believe how tall you've gotten. I used to be taller then you. Now I have to look up to you."

As much as Hotaru hated ruining one of Akito's rare good moods, it was time to get to the point. If he didn't do it now he knew he would lose his courage.

Pulling away, he knelt on the floor. "Akito-San, about your offer.."

Akito cut him off. "Yes. I see you finally took it up. You will make such a wonderful addition." Akito mused, fondly stroking Hotaru's hair.

"No." A firm voice came from the bowed head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Akto asked with a deadly calm, kneeling in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru stared Akito right in the eye, fierce and defiant. "I mean never. Not even if you were to beg. I know you remember perfectly well about my one condition, first Kyo is allowed in.Though, even if you did agree to that I still don't think I would, after hearing you talk like this. 'Addition?'" He shook his head in pity. "We really are nothing but possessions to you, are'nt we? A security blanket for a spoiled child who crys and crys."

Suddenly, Hotaru felt a sharp slap to his right cheek. Without a sound, he touched the stinging flesh gingerly.

"How dare you! How dare you presume to give me orders! And how dare you talk down to me! You should be greatful that I'm so generously inviting you in! You and no one else! Especially not that monster!" Akito ranted, enraged.

In a flash, Hotaru was on his feet and pulled Akito up with him. Holding Akito firmly by the shoulders, he said with great intensity. "I don't think so, Akito-San. How dare you? How dare you call Kyo such a name? Monster is it? If you can talk about a wonderful person like that then, it seems you must be the true monster. And how you've hurt the others. Well, I'm not even going to get starteed on that. Just know this, I will not become one of your toys. In fact, don't be surprised to never see me again, Akito-San." Both times, he used th honorifics in an almost mocking tone.

Without waiting for a reaction, he turned to leave the Main House for the last time. He vowed then and there never to return to it's dark halls.

It was obvious that Akito had been stunned to silence. No sobs or angry voice, screaming for him to come back, followed him out. In the end, he prefered it that way.


End file.
